


The Aishi Triplets

by cuttlefish_Culler



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefish_Culler/pseuds/cuttlefish_Culler
Summary: What if there were three? Follow Ayano as she hides what she is from her sisters.My first written fanfic ever.I will be redoing this because I can't stand how rushed it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there are three possible names YandereDev has for Yan-chan, but he's leaning towards Ayano. The others are Ayane and Ayana. Those will be her sisters' names. If anyone wants, I'll makes a series and do requested oneshots in this universe that won't affect the main story, like a sleepover or whatnot.

"Ayane, go wake up Ayana."  
"Why do I have to, Ayano?! You know I can't stand the face she makes when she gets woken up!" Ayana pretended she couldn't hear them. She was already up, dressed, and on her phone. Why did she have to go to school? It wasn't like she could make friends with her muteness, or respond to the teachers for that matter.  
Ayano walked in. "Oh, you're already up. Breakfast is ready."  
Great, now she had to go to school.

Ayano lagged behind her sisters, pondering what it would be like to feel. One minute she was walking, the next she was sprawled on the ground. She pushed her skirt back down as she sat up, looking up at the fiend that dared run into her. Gray eyes stared into black, and she felt her cheeks flush. Her heart was pounding as she stared into those eyes she could get lost in.  
"Oh, sorry about that," the boy said as he held out his hand. "I'm Taro. What's your name?"  
Ayano took his offer to help her up, grabbing his hand, but didn't immediately let go. he didn't seem to notice her reluctance to part. "Ayano."  
"Nice to meet you. I hope to see you around." And he walked away, ignorant of the eyes following his movements in longing. Once he was out of sight, the gray eyes lost all emotion once more.  
"Ayano! Are you alright?" Ayane called out. Ayana just looked on, watching Ayano closely.  
"I'm fine."  
"Okay. Well it's seven, so let's go explore on our own," and with that, Ayane walked off. Ayana just walked away after one last glance at Ayano. Ayano sighed. She would get that boy, Taro, or she would die trying.

Ayana looked into the room she was by. There was an odd rug, and a skull with a strange knife in it. She walked inside and inspected the skull.  
"What are you doing in here?" a shy voice asked. Ayana whipped around and started at the girl. Now of all times she wished she could speak.  
"Who are you? Are you a demon?" the girl kept asking questions that she couldn't answer. Tears of hopelessness pooled in her eyes, and she ran by the girl to class 1-2. She stopped an looked at everyone staring at her. There was a girl with a blonde side ponytail, a girl with short black hair and bandages over her right eye, and a scrawny boy with orange hair and a headband. The teacher, by her nameplate she was Natsuki Anna, calmly walked over and asked her what was wrong. Ayana just gave her a hopless look. After a few seconds, Anna-sensei asked if she needed a piece of paper to write on, and Ayana nodded. She wrote 'I am Ayana Aishi, a mute. A girl was interrogating me, and I couldn't tell her why I was there.' Anna-sensei nodded in understanding and turned to the class.  
"This is Ayana Aishi. She is mute, so bring a piece of paper if you wish to speak with her. Aishi, this is Yuna Hina," the blonde, "Kokuma Jutsu," the one with the bandages, "and Juku Ren. Now, class hasn't started yet, so I suggest using this time to get to know each other."  
Ayana looked at Yuna, who was excitedly babbling, and smiled. Maybe school wasn't going to be so bad.

Ayane ran up to the two girls walked up the steps to the third floor. "Hi! I'm Ayane! What are your names?"  
"Um...I'm Kokona. This is Saki. Why are you talking to us?" The girl, Kokona, obviously wasn't trying to be rude. She just wasn't used to strangers walking up and talking to her.  
"Oh I'm new here, and I thought that you two would be awesome friends, so..."  
"Come on, Kokona," Saki said. "I'm sure she'll be a great friend. Let's give her a chance."  
"Alright. Today we'll spend lunch together. How does that sound?"  
"Awesome! Thank you!" Ayane practically skipped to her class, 3-2, and paused outside the door to watch Saki go into class 3-1 and to wait for Kokona. Then she walked in and was introduced to Taro Yamada, Sakyu Basu, Ryuto Ippongo, Riku Soma, Pippi Osu, Musume Ronshaku, Mai Waifu, Kuu Dere, Budo Masuta, and Oka Ruto by Karin Hana, their teacher.

Ayano walked to class 2-1, and was introduced to Mina Rai, Koharu Hinata, Hayato Haruki, and Chojo Tekina by Rino Fuka. The students mostly ignored her, and she chased off Hayato quickly with a glare.


End file.
